Rise of Skywalker (alternate end)
by IcefireGrace
Summary: A one-shot of how I think the ending should be for the Rise of Skywalker. Explanation in chapter 1 and 3
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, SPOILERS if you haven't watched the movie. **

**Secondly, I'm a huge Star Wars fan and while I did enjoy the Rise of Skywalker, I feel like it could have ended better and it disrespected Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker's legacy. This is just my opinion, I'm sure many others thought it ended perfectly and that is wonderful and perfectly fine. I do not think at all that I could've done a better job than Disney or anyone else in charge of the movie, I just wanted to write an alternate ending fan fic just for fun, that's all haha. I hope you enjoy the ending and I will explain my reasoning for what I wrote in chapter 3. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rey and Ben faced Palpatine, side by side ready to fight with Ben holding the Skywalker Lightsaber and Rey holding Leia's lightsaber. Unfortunately, Palpatine was ready for them and through the dyad in the Force, he forcefully absorbs both their life essence, rejuvenating him and weakening them. The two of them lay prostrate on the ground, unable to move. Rey noticed Ben trying to get up, she couldn't imagine where he got the strength. It was costing her everything just to have her eyes open.

"As once I fell, So falls the last Skywalker," Rey hears Palpatine say as he lifts Ben through the Force and throws him over into the chasm behind them.

At this, Rey looks up in despair as Palpatine sends a powerful burst of force lightning into the sky, seemingly annihilating the last of the Resistance. A single tear of hopelessness trails down her cheek.

"Be with me," Rey says quietly. This was her last and final hope.

"Be with me," She repeats and reaches out into the Force for the Jedi of the past.

"Be with me",she says again as she looks up at the starry galaxy.

"Be with me."

* * *

There was only remorse. There was only pain. The darkness of the chasm enveloped Ben as he felt its crushing hopelessness. He had no way of getting to Rey and making sure she was safe. He couldn't even move because of the pain he felt after falling down. It was a wonder he was still alive. He must be very lucky.

"There is no luck. Only the Force," he heard a voice in his mind. He opened his eyes, startled. He wanted to ask who was there but the pain he felt silenced him.

"You have to get up, Ben. Get up." the voice said again.

"Who..who are you," Ben managed to croak out.

"You know who I am." Suddenly, there was a bright light and Ben could make out a figure of a young man standing over his limp body. His face looked serene but with a little hint of defiance in his brow. Leia had the same look.

"Grandfather?" Ben asked in astonishment.

"The one and only," the force ghost of Anakin Skywalker said as he gave Ben a mischievous smile. "Now rise, Ben." Anakin continued. " The Force surrounds you. Have hope and rise. Rey needs you."

"I can't. Forgive me grandfather. I can't." Ben said as the pain and despair engulfed him once again.

"You can. Trust in the Force. You are a Skywalker and you will find the strength to rise," his grandfather said and touched his forehead. Ben closed his eyes and could feel the raw, unlimited power and overwhelming goodness of the light flow through him at this moment. His grandfather was giving him the strength to overcome his pain. Ben closed his eyes and focused on the Force. Rey needed him. He will not let her down again. He rose, pushing through the anguish and he opened his eyes once more. His grandfather was no longer there but he could feel the light. He began to climb.

* * *

Be with me.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**: "These are your final steps, Rey. Rise, and take them."

**Anakin Skywalker**: "Rey."

**Ahsoka Tano:** "Rey."

**Kanan Jarrus:** "Rey."

**Anakin**: "Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did."

**Luminara Unduli:** "The light. Find the light, Rey."

**Qui-Gon Jinn**: "Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you."

**Anakin**: "The Force surrounds you, Rey."

**Aayla Secura:** "Let it guide you."

**Mace Windu**: "Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey."

**Anakin:** "Let it lift you."

**Adi Galia**: "Rise, Rey."

**Qui-Gon:** "We stand behind you, Rey."

**Obi-Wan**: "Rey."

**Yoda:** "Rise in the Force, Rey."

**Kanan:** "In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength."

**Obi-Wan:** "Rise."

**Qui-Gon**: "Rise."

**Luke Skywalker:** "Rey, the Force will be with you. Always."

With her remaining energy, Rey summoned the Force and rose up, grabbing Leia's lightsaber, ready to defeat the evil in front of her as her grandfather's twisted face loomed in front of her.

"Let your death be the final word in the story of Rebellion." Palpatine told her with hate clear in his voice. He then pointed a hand at her and deadly lightning shot out of his fingers with the force to annihilate her. However, Rey held back with Leia's lightsaber. She used every ounce of her strength to deflect the lighting but it was too strong. She could feel herself being driven to her knees. She couldn't hold on and she couldn't move either. She heard her grandfather's cruel laugh as the determination to destroy her was plain in his voice. She screamed out in agony. This was the end. She couldn't hold on anymore and she was blasted back. She lay curled up on the floor, in pain. Palpatine walked towards her and stretched out both his hands, ready to destroy her once and for all. This was the end. She closed her eyes and prepared for her painful death to consume her. However, it never came, instead she heard Palpatine cry out in shock and pain.

Rey dared to open her eyes and before her she saw Ben, standing protectively over her, wielding his grandfather's lightsaber. He had deflected the lightning blast back at Palpatine, saving Rey. However, it didn't do much harm to Palpatine and only angered him. In his rage he sent an onslaught of lightning directed at Ben but he held his ground, holding the attack off with the Skywalker Lightsaber. Rey knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer and despite the pain, she forced herself to slowly crawl to where Leia's lightsaber had landed. She didn't know how she had the strength but all she could think about was helping Ben.

Rey finally reached the lightsaber as she saw Ben being blasted back. He landed painfully at her side, unconscious with his clothes smoldering. The Skywalker Lightsaber landed beside him. With the extent of his wounds from the fall, there was no chance he was going to last long. Palpatine stood over them and Rey just knew this was the end for them both. She had failed in protecting Ben. The galaxy was going to be in ruins. Rey managed to find the strength to stand up in front of Ben and ignited Leia's lightsaber once again. Palpatine only laughed at her feeble attempt at protecting Ben's unconscious form.

This was it for her. He outstretched his hands and the blast that followed was so full of power and force that Rey felt herself give up as soon as it hit the lightsaber blade. She almost lowered her lightsaber to embrace death and be free of the pain when she felt a feeling of warmth and light next to her. Palpatine's shock was so apparent that he stopped the onslaught of Force lightning unleashed upon her. Rey turned and saw the figure of a young man next to her, his handsome features covered in light. He smiled at Rey knowingly and winked.

Palpatine's face was twisted further (if that was even possible) in his rage.

"Vader," He spit out, venom clear in his voice.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. And this...this is the end for you my former master," Anakin said as he turned and looked at Rey, placing his hand on her shoulder. She knew exactly what he meant as Palpatine screamed with rage and blasted her with his lightning once again. This time, she didn't feel the pain, or the despair, or the hopelessness. This time all she could feel was the Force. The light flowed through her as she deflected the lightning with Leia's lightsaber, power and strength given to her by the Chosen One to finish what he started and bring balance to the Force as he once did all those years ago.

"You are nothing. A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me," Palpatine said, arrogance clear on his face. "I am all the Sith!"

_A thousand generations live in you_. These words echoed in Rey's mind as she felt the presence of all the Jedi, giving her strength. She could no longer see Anakin but she could feel his power and light flow through her. She summoned the Skywalker Lightsaber to her using the Force.

"And I am all the Jedi."

Rey immediately ignited the lightsaber, forming a cross with Leia's, completely deflecting the lightning back towards Palpatine. Palpatine screamed in agony as he was completely disintegrated with the force of the blast, destroying the Sith Lord once and for all.

The last thing Rey saw was everything exploding around her as she fell to the ground and darkness engulfed her senses.

* * *

Ben opened his eyes and saw the devastation of Exegol before him. He turned and caught sight of an unmoving figure in front of him. Despair crept into his heart as he realised who it was. He used every ounce of his energy to crawl towards the lifeless from of Rey and gathered her into his arms. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he realised what he had to do. He was going to save her. He placed his hands on her and closed his eyes. He felt the light and healing of the Force surround him and transferred all his life energy into her, pleading with the Force to bring her back. Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch on his hand as he opened his eyes and saw Rey looking back at him.

* * *

Rey was brought back from the darkness she was in but her confusion immediately disappeared when she saw Ben holding her, his eyes closed. He had saved her and the joy at seeing him enveloped her very soul.

"Ben," Rey whispered and smiled at him as she gently caressed his cheeks. She leaned forward and softly kissed him. He smiled at her one last time before he fell back into her arms. Her heart filled with pain and anguish as the last Skywalker finally became one with the Force.

* * *

As Rey walked out of the port in the capital of Theed, where she had landed the Falcon, she couldn't help but marvel at this beautiful blue planet with its rolling hills and grassy expanses. As someone who had spent her entire life on a desert planet where everything was coarse and rough, the softness of it all filled her with delight. She smiled to herself as she made her way to her destination.

After a long walk, Rey finally reached an expansive mausoleum with huge stone archways. The sky was already filled with stars and there was no one about. She climbed up the stairs slowly as she ignited her newly constructed golden-bladed lightsaber to provide some light. She entered the tomb and looked up at a soft-coloured stained-glass window that portrayed a beautiful woman, full of grace and softness but also full of determination and strength. At either side of the window were two bouquets of sweet smelling red flowers, further enveloping the tomb with the feeling of regality and beauty.

Rey reached the sarcophagus which was decorated with the emblem of Naboo and her eyes rested on the name at the side; Padmé Amidala. Rey reached into her bag and pulled out the twin lightsabers belonging to Luke and his father before him, as well as Leia's own lightsaber. She closed her eyes and concentrated, using the Force to lift the heavy sarcophagus. As the stone lifted up, she could see a silhouette of bones covered fully with embroidered cloth. She lifted the two lightsabers with the Force and placed them right in the middle, at the former Queen's heart. She closed the sarcophagus once again and sat on the floor panting as she had used a lot of energy lifting the stone. She looked up at the stained window as a single tear fell from her eyes. Balance was restored once again and evil finally defeated but not without a huge cost.

* * *

After regaining her strength, Rey made her way down the steps when suddenly, she came face to face with an old woman.

"I...I'm sorry. I was just...paying my respects," Rey told her. The woman smiled warmly at her. There seemed to be something vaguely familiar about her.

"That's alright. Visitors bring warmth to the place," the old woman said.

"Did you know her well?" Rey asked.

"Once. Long ago. I visit to remind myself of the importance of freedom as well as how much it can cost. And of family," the woman said looking up towards the tomb.

"Oh I'm just an old woman, reminiscing about the past," the old woman continued and chuckled. "My name is Ryoo Naberrie," she said, smiling at Rey. Rey smiled back at her.

"I'm Rey."

"Rey who?" Ryoo asked. Rey looked behind Ryoo at the peaceful lakes of Naboo and there, barely visible were the ghostly forms of the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia, smiling at her. She realised now why the old woman had looked familiar, she had the same sad but determined eyes that Ben had and at times Luke as well.

"Rey Skywalker," Rey replied. Ryoo smiled at her knowingly and nodded as she made her way up to the tomb.

Rey looked towards the moonlight and the twins, smiling back at them one last time. The Skywalker family was reunited at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discussion:**

**1\. I decided to have Anakin's ghost show up and motivate Ben when he fell down the chasm because I think Ben would've given up at that moment and seeing his grandfather being there for him would motivate him a lot more to fight. I feel like it was such a wasted opportunity not bringing back Anakin to talk to his own grandson. Also I gave Ben more of a contribution to defeat Palpatine. It is called the Rise of SKYWALKER after all lol.**

**2\. When all the Force ghosts talked to Rey, I didn't want them to appear as physical force ghosts because i wanted to give Anakin a more substantial and special role since he is basically the original Skywalker and the entire saga is essentially about him. Although I do admit seeing Mace Windu and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and Ahsoka would be extremely cool. I hope I did at least an acceptable job with Anakin's personality, winking at Rey and all that. I made him give his power to her so it doesn't take away his importance as being the Chosen One and he is the only one capable of bringing balance to the Force. I think George Lucas even said the saga should begin and end with him.**

**3\. I really think Rey should have buried the lightsabers with Padmé, finally reuniting her and Anakin along with their children, instead of in Tatooine. The Skywalkers have endured such horrors in that place, from Anakin being a slave, his mother dying, his slaughter of the sandpeople and Luke's aunt and uncle being BURNT TO DEATH as well as Leia being Jabba's slave. And burying Anakin's lightsaber in sand? Really? Now that's just cruel.**

**Anyways these are just my opinions. I did enjoy the movie but I was just hoping for at least Anakin's force ghost to appear and I would've been satisfied. I hope you enjoyed this and let me know if you think I completely missed the mark and made the story worse haha. Thanks again :)**


End file.
